(My first fanfic!) Dreams can come true!
by XxKawaiiHigashixX
Summary: Len and Rin Kagamine were just new students at the Academy. Who will they make friends with? And who will be their enemies?


Vocaloid/Utauloid FanFic! (NOTE: CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! I will not do RinXLen, because I believe they are twins. I know, I might not gain readers because of this, but I hope you will at least read some of it. Hope you will enjoy~!)

Chapter 1

Story:

Len and Rin Kagamine were going to be new kids at Yumegakanau High. They were twins hoping for their dreams of being famous singers would come true. What all will happen in the Academy? Who will they meet along the way? Will they make enemies? FIND OUT by reading this fanfic!

~~~~~~~~ Len Kagamine's P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~

"LEN-NISSANNNNNNNNNNNNNN THE BUS IS HEEEERRRREEE" I heard my sister, Rin, say. "Ok, ok, I'm coming!" I said rushing down the stairs. We ran outside with our backpacks and lunches. Rin tripped and fell on her face. She can be a clutz like that, so I helped her up. I looked up and luckily, no one saw. So we got inside the bus. As we were walking, I heard a guy whisper to a guy with long purple hair. He said, "Look twin SISTERS" then they laughed silently. I approached them angrily and said "I am not a girl! I am a boy!" Then the guy with blue hair (the one who called me a girl) laughed and said "HE EVEN SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL!" I gritted my teeth and walked away. As I was walking I noticed a girl with long,  
cyan hair and sparkly blue eyes look up at me. I stopped and looked at her. Then she smiled and said "Hello! I'm Miku Hatsune! And you are..?" She asked. "Oh, I'm Len Kagamine. Nice to meet you!" I said. "Nice to meet you as well, Len-kun!" She said, smiling. "If you'd like you can sit next to m-" just as she was going to finish, the blue haired guy quickly sat next to her. "Sorry, Lenny, this seat is taken." He said rudely, trying to put his arm around Miku. "Ah... Ok.." I said disappointed and walked away. But then I heard a "WAIT!"  
I turned my head and I saw Miku looking at me. "Sit with me at lunch? I like getting to know new people!" She blurted. For a moment, I was in shock. No one really ever wanted to talk to me cause of my girly looks. "S-sure!" I stuttered. "Alright! See you at lunch!"  
I noticed the blue haired guy give me a scary look. He looked as if he wanted to kill me!  
I'm just going to... keep walking.

~~~~~~~~ Rin Kagamine's P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~

I looked around the bus to see if there was a free spot. I saw one girl with short green hair. She looked at me and smiled. "Hi there! You must be one of the Kagamine twins, right?"  
She asked. "Yes! I am Rin! Who are you?" I asked her. "Gumi! I am Gumi! It's very nice to meet you, Rin!" She replied, smiling and shaking my hand. She offered me to sit next to her and of course, I replied "Yes!" Gumi-chan is very nice. I hope we get to be friends! I saw Len sitting alone, behind me. I felt bad, so I turned and said, "Sit with someone, baka."  
I know, not very nice, but he's my brother. Whaddya expect? A lovey-dovey reply?! EW NO!  
Anyway, he looked at me angrily and whispered, "I tried, but that guy who called me a girl sat next to the person I wanted to sit with!" "Ohhh" I said, turning away slowly. Gumi turned back at my brother and gasped. "Who is that cute boy?" She whispered. "CUTE?!" I blurted. "SHHH! Yes, cute!" she said putting her finger on her lips. "That's my brother,  
Len." I told her, poking my lips out. "I wonder if he can sit with us at lunch... Maybe,  
he will think I'm adorable, charming, and flawlessly cute! Then the next day he will ride in on a white horse and get on one knee and beg for my eternal love! In other words, MARRIAGE!"  
...She has quite the imagination... "Ah, Len-nii isn't really the type to do that..." I said with a tired expression. Then she started talking about the "other things Len would do for her."

~~~~~~~~ Len Kagamine's P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~

I noticed Rin-nee's new friend look at me. She at first looked curiously, but then her eyes widened and sparkled. I was having my "What in the world just happend?" moment because of her.  
I kept looking over at Miku-chan. I saw the blue-haired guy get up and sit back down with his friend. So I quickly got up and sat with her. She turned at me and looked puzzled. "Ah, sorry but it was getting lonely over there." I told her. "Oh, I was getting lonely too. That was Kaito by the way." she explained. "Oh, ok." I said looking at him. We carried on a conversation about ourselves. Miku apparently LOVES vegetables, is a confident person, and never really gives up on anything. She is also very nice! I told her some stuff about myself, such as I LOVE BANANAS! When I said that she giggled. My cheeks turned a bit pink, cause that was a bit silly of me.

~~~~~~~~ Rin Kagamine's P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~

Gumi suddenly grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards Len and a cyan-haired girl.  
"Yeah, so?" I asked, shrugging. "SO, she's taking him from me! I must figure out a plan to save my beloved Len from that horrible Miku!" She said pumping her fist. "Horrible?"  
I asked. "But, she looks nice." I said raising an eyebrow at Gumi. "Well I bet that's what she wants you to think! I bet deep inside her is a cold, dark, heart full of wicked and evil thoughts!" She said with rage. Len looked like he was having a good time. Wait, is he blushing?  
Oh no! My new friend's feelings will be so hurt if he ends up loving Miku! And what if she's right?! What if Miku is evil?! What if Miku breaks Len's heart?! "Gumi, I shall help you to win Len's heart!" I told her pumping my fist with her.

(Hey everyone. Sorry if the chapter is short. I can write more if you'd like, though!  
I know, I'm not the BEST writer ever, but I'm hoping you will enjoy this fanfic! I'm sorry if you don't like how I made Rin and Len siblings, but that's just the way I see them. If you all would like, I can translate this into Spanish with Google Translate if you'd like.  
I might make a Naruto fanfic and a fruits basket fanfic hopefully! I'll try to add more humor next time, cause I know a lot of people don't really care for drama. Anyways, I'd love to hear your opinion on this fanfic! If you didnt like it, please don't be rude about it. Just simply tell me what part made you dislike this, and I'll try to make a character better.  
Or, if it's part of the story, I'll try to change it up in mind, I LOVE MIKUXLEN,  
so I will NOT be changing couples! Anyway, Arigato soichiste sayonara for now~!)


End file.
